Truth or Dare with Divergent
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: Ik there are millions of these and I'm sorry but, well, inspiration struck and you guys seem to like it so far so here ya go! Cursing starts in Chapter 2. Based on the Divergent Trilogy (3rd book coming out on October 23 or 22, 2013! Anyone else bursting with excitement?) by Veronica Roth. So yeah. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own divergent. Plz read may profile otherwise u might not understand some of these stories...so thx! **

**Tris POV**

"Tris, you start!" called Tobias.

"Okay. Um, Four, truth or dare?" I asked. Tobias didn't even bother to think.

"Dare." I smiled.

"I dare you to fight with Zeke until you win." Now he smiled.

"Challenge accepted," he said, getting up. Zeke got up too. Christina, Al, Will, Peter, Uriah, and I moved out of the way to give them room to fight. Four kneed Zeke in the stomach, causing him to stumble back a little. While he was distracted, Four punched him in the jaw and pinned him down. "I win!" he called happily. Zeke got up and rubbed his jaw.

"Ow," he said absentmindedly while rubbing his jaw. Tobias came back and sat next to me.

"So, Uriah. You know the question."

"Dare," he said, grinning. Tobias smiled evily.

"I dare you to go up to the first girl you see and propose to her." Uriah shrugged walking out. Al and Tobias followed as witnesses.

They came back about 5 minutes later with Al laughing like crazy. Tobias was grinning and holding back a laugh.

"What happened?" asked Christina. Since Tobias was the only one not laughing like crazy, he told the story.

"So Uriah waited at the Pit for a girl. Then, Marlene walked by." We all grinned. "And then Uriah went and proposed to he. While we hung out back in the shadow. Then he got down on one knee and he said 'Marlene, will you do the great honor of marrying me.' Then Marlene is like 'Oh, Uriah! I can't believe this is happening! I mean, it's all so fast, but yes, yes I will.' And then port Uriah here had to explain what happened," said Tobiaszzz faking a girl voice for Marlene's part. We all burst out laughing, and Tobias joined in. Uriah's face was bright red.

"Shut up! Peter! Truth or dare?" he said Ina desperate attempt to take attention away from him.

"Truth," said Peter.

"Wimp," muttered Uriah. Peter glared at him.

"Who do you like?" asked Uriah. Peter looked down And muttered something, his face turning red. "What?" he asked. Peter looked up.

"I said I like... Tris." Everyone gasped. Tobias jumped toward Peter, ready to attack him.

**Ummm wow. That turned out horribly short...wow. Jeez. im so sorry. Please comment truths or dares and I WILL credit! thanks in advance. if u want some specific thing to happen, or want a character to come in or think I should change this chapter somehow, plz tell me! I will be more than happy to comply and I promise I will always credit and write the idea u gave next to ur name. Thank you guys so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**K so here's chapter two. Dont own divergent. This goes for all future chapters in case I forget. Sorry for not posting in so long. I have no real excuse except I haven't been able to find time alone. So sorry. Cursing in this chapter, as promised.**

**Tris's POV**

Tobias jumped on top of Peter and punched him in the nose.

"Tobias!" I cried in shock. Will and Al pulled him off of Peter. I ran up to Tobias. Will went to go help Peter along with Christina.

"Tobias! Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah!" agreed Peter, stepping out towards us. "It's not as of I did this to her," he said, pulling me towards him and kissing me. Straight on the lips. In front of Tobias. I backed away and slapped him...hard.

"What the hell his wrong with you?" asked was about to punch him again, but Al held him back.

"Don't," warned Al. "He's not worth it." Peter smirked. I wanted to slap that smirk straight off his bloody, bruised face. But I held it in for Tobias's sake.

"Someone get that asshole out of here!" said Tobias. Will sent Peter to the infirmiry. On the way out, he tried to kiss me again. I slapped him before he could do anything. Tobias lost it.

"That's it!" he yelled, breaking away from Al's grip. He pushed Peter against the wall and punched him in the jaw. Al and Will tried to stop him, keyword: tried.

He got Peter on the ground with his foot on his chest. Peter could barely breathe.

"Tobias, stop." I said quietly. Tobias looked at me.

"So now you're on his side too?" he said angrily.

"Tobias, I'm always on your side no matter what, but I think you've proven your point." He grudgingly took his foot off. He pulled Peter to his feet and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you ever go near Tris again, I swear I will kill you," he whispered into his ear before letting him go.

Peter stumbled off to the infirmiry and we stood in silence foras while before Uriah jumped up.

"Okay! Let's continue the game!"

**Ok so that was also short. Once again, sorry it took so long! I plan on putting some of ur ideas into effect in the next chapter. That will probably take a while. So sry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here. Ur ideas are going into effect starting here. Sry this took so long. Don't Own Divergent.**

**Tris's POV**

After a few rounds, we were bacK to normal and we were having a great time. When it was Uriah's turn, he chose me. I picked dare.

"I dare you to let Christina call Caleb and tell him that you and Four are getting a room." I smiled.

"Only if it's on speaker," I said. Christina happily took out her phone and called Caleb.

"Hello?"

"Hi Caleb! It's me, Christina," she said with a fake cheery accent. Or maybe it was real.

"Yeah. I know," he responded. "I read the caller ID."

"Oh." Zeke nudged her to remind her what she was doing. "So, um, Caleb. I wanTed to tell you that Tris and Four are getting a room."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. I buried my face in Tobias's neck to stifle a laugh. He was pretty close to cracking too.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN? AND NOW YOU TELL ME?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! No, WHERE THE FUCK IS TRIS?!" We were all trying so hard not to laugh.

"C16 in the Dauntless compound," said Christina. As soon as he hung up,. We burst into laughs.

"That was amazing!" cried Zeke. We all laughed until we heard the door open. Caleh barged in and that shut us up pretty fast.

"YOU!" yelled Caleb, pointing at Tobias. He looked calm, even though Caleb was ready to bite his head off. Tobias smiled at him.

"Calm down! It was just a dare! We're playing truth or dare," he told him. Caleb looked around at the people standing around him. In Dauntless, we always stand while playing truth or dare.

After a few more minutes of assuring him that Four and I weren't getting a room, he decided to play with us.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he answered. Zeke and Uriah groaned.

"Why do you hate Four so much?"

"Because he's two years older than you, he knows how to throw knives, fire a gun, kill people, he always drags you into dangerous situations, he has a mysterious past, I know what happened in your fear landscape, and he just looks plain scary!" answered Caleb. Tobias shrugged.

"I can live with that," he said. Caleb glared at him.

"Four, truth or dare?" asked Caleb.

"Dare." Uriah and Zeke high fived. Caleb smiled evilly.

"I dare you to not be my sister's boyfriend anymore." Everyone gasped.

Tobias wouldn't do that, would he? He looked at me.

"Sorry Tris," he said. My heart shattered right there. Then, he got on his knees and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Tris, will you marry me?"

**Poo. Why are my chapters so short? Well this took me like20 minutes to right and publish so sweet.**

**Credits-**

**Turtlehanes- bring Caleb in. Make him dare Four to not be Tris's bofriend. Then Four pulls out a wedding ring**

**Loved that idea so much! Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of u wanted this updated really soon and I'm so sorry but here u finally go! Don't wanna keep u waiting any longer than I already have so hear:**

**Tris's POV**

Christina gasped. I was pretty surprised too. Tobias and I loved each other soo much, but I did not expect him to propose! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb with his mouth open. Then I looked down and saw Tobias looking up at me with a little fear in his eyes. Everyone knew what I was going to say, so I said it.

"Yes."

Eeryone clapped and cheered-except for Caleb. Just as Tobias was about to place the ring on my finger, he jumped up and swatted it out of the way.

"No!" he said as the ring rolled away. Tobias glared at him with more anger than I had ever seen in his eyes. He was usually so calm.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he asked.

"YOU ARE NOT FUCKING MARRYING MY SISTER!" yelled Caleb. I could tell they were both ready to start a fight.

"We can not get through 2 fucking rounds without something happening!" said Uriah. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Wake me up when the fights over," he said yawning. "You have no say in this! If Tris wants to marry me, it's her choice," countered Tobias. Now Caleb glared at him.

"She's my sister and I have to protect her!"

"FROM WHAT?" I asked. Caleb looked at me desperately.

"Tris, don't you understand how messed up he is? HE IS NOT NORMAL!" I glanced at Tobias who was looking at Caleb surprise.

"And you are?" he asked. Caleb turned to him.

"You," he said, poking him in the chest. "You are a messed up, violent, dangerous, mental freak!" said Caleb, pushing him into the wall.

"And what about you?" asked Tobias, pushing him back. I glanced around nervously. This was not how I imagined the game to go. Will and Al were sitting in a corner staring at all the action while Uriah was doing weird things to Zeke while he was sleeping. _Where is Christina?_

__Suddenly, she popped up behind Tobias and handed him the ring.

"Once you put it on her finger he can't do anything about it," she told him. He didn't waste any time. Tobias quickly pulled out my finger and slid the ring on.

**Sorry forthe shortness but, since it took me forever to update this and its extremely short, I'll do Chapter 5 now too. Sry but thanks everyone for ur ideas!**

**Credits-**

**Turtlehanes- Make Caleb come in and dare Tobias to not be Tris's bf anymore so he marries her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, here is Chapter 5 okay...so this is actually gonna have truths and dares and some people are gonna come in and all the other good stuff...so yeah! Bye bye!**

**Tris POV**

"Tris! Like your ring?" teased Christina. I looked up in emabrresment. This was the third time they had caught me staing at my new ring.

"I'm sorry! It's just so pretty!" I said. And it was. There was a hollow heart interlocking with another hollow heart. They were both made out of diamonds and were placed on a gold band.

"Tris, I dare you to take off your ring and not look at it for the rest of the game," said Christina.

"I never even said dare but fine." I said, taking off my shirt. Even though everyone had taken off their shirts (even Susan, Lynn, and Marlene who had joined a while ago) and Al and Will were even in their underwear, Caleb looked uncomfortable with me in my bra in front of Tobias. I ignored him and thought of a way to get Christina back.

"Christina, truth or dare?" I asked. She picked dare just like I knew she would.

"Hey that's not fair! You guys. Cant keep the game going between you two the whole time!" complained Uriah.

"Dude, just be happy she picked dare," said Zeke, whoshad woken up a few minutes ago and was still a bit groggy.

"I dare you to say 'in bed' after every sentence." She glared at me.

"I hate you Tris!" she said. I looked at her.

"And?" I asked. She frowned.

"Fine. I hate you Tris... In bed." We all burst of laughing at the stupidity of that.

"It's not funny! In bed," said Christina desperately. Tobias grinned.

"It may not be funny in bed, but it's hilarious out here." That just made us laugh harder. He face turned red.

"Tris I am gonna kill you...in bed." We were all laughing like crazy at that point. Eric came in, hearing all the noise. He had been injected with a long-lasting peace serum, so he was a lot nicer these days. Christina noticed him first.

"Thank God it's Eric in bed! Save me in bed," she said. Then she realized what she said. "Wait in bed! I can explain in bed!" she tried desperatley. That just made it worse. We were all rolling on the floor laughing our heads off.

"Damn," he whispered. "What the hell are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Playing truth or dare and we are not playing it in bed even though I will say in bed at the end of this sentence in bed," answered Christina grumpily. "You see what you did to me, Tris?" I was too busy laughing to answer. "Wanna play, Eric?" she asked.

"Sure he said, sitting down between Zeke and Lynn. But right then, the truth serum just happened to wear off.

**Credits-**

**Truths and Dares I Used::::**

**Turtlehanes- Make Caleb come in and dare Tobias to not be Tris's bf anymore do he pulls out a ring**

**Ilders- Make someone say 'in bed' after every sentence**

**Truths and Dares I Didnt Use::::**

**Divergentdandelion- Drinking contests and make Tris sit in Leters lap and make overs and make Christina tell y she's afraid of moth and make someone tell their fears**

**Followers::::**

**FanKickIsMe- Story**

**RandomPerson007- Story**

**Favorite5- Story**

**Tamani7- Story**

**Eriberry98- Story**

**Mrspineapple98- Story**

**Alivegirl4ever- Story**

**Kat1054- Story**

**Maddieunicorns- Story**

**Kikihoot- Story**

**Cookiemonster1313- Story**

**Spottkat633- Story**

**Livingtodance- Story**

**Dauntlessprodigy04- Story**

**Ilders- Story**

**Gby98- Story**

**Maddieunicorns- Author**

**Divergentdandelion- Author**

**Blade Edge224- Author**

**Favorites::::**

**Tris Prior- Story**

**Tamani- Story**

**Maddieunicorns- Story**

**Maddieunicorns- Author**

**Cookiemoster- Story**

**Spottkat633- Story**

**Gby98- Story**

**MyAutumnMelody- Story**

**RandomPerson007- Story**

**FanKickIsMe- Story**

**Anyone Who Reviewed (not truths or dares)::::**

**Guest**

**FanKickIsMe**

**Dauntlessbloom**

**RandomPerson007**

**Favorite5**

**Divergentdandelion**

**Ilders1029**

**Gby98**

**Kat1054**

**Cookiemonster-1313**

**Book weirdo**

**Tamani7**

**Savanna (Guest)**

**Divegentlover21**

**Turtlehanes**

**Fourtris17**

**MrsGrintLikesGuysWhoEatCarro ts**

**First Review::::**

**Divergentdandelion**

**First Author Follower::::**

**Divergentdandelion**

**First Story Folower::::**

**Tris Prior**

**First Story Favorite::::**

**Tris Prior**

**First Author Favorite::::**

**Maddieunicorns**

**That was a long list! Sorry but Chapter 6 will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I finally got Chapter 6 up. My best friend has been bugging me to update so here you go Muskan!**

**Tris's POV**

"Eric, are you ok?" asked Christina.

"Shut up! Of course I'm ok." Tobias and I looked at each other.

"What happered to Eric?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Are we gonna play this fucking game or not?" demanded Eric.

"Umm, sure," said Christina. "I don't remember who's turn it was so you can go."

"I can't expect anymore out of you people. Tris, truth or dare." I froze. "Hurry up, Stiff!" said Eric. _Why'd he pick_ _me? _I looked up at him.

"Truth. I don't trust you," I finally said. He shook his head.

"Pansycake," muttered Uriah.

"Dude, that word is so 1 year ago," Zeke said.

"Are you people gonna let me talk?"asked Eric. Uriah and Zeke shut up.

"What are all your fears?" he asked.

**I know this is really short which is why I'm putting chapter 7 up with this but it just seemed like a nice place to stop... Sorry! But here's chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok umm so in case u guys were wondering, I'll do the long credits thing again a the very end. This is a really long story! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me from Chapter 1 and everyone who joined in the middle, thanks to you too!**

**Tris's POV**

I looked at Tobias. He was quiet and there was no reaction on his face. Then I looked over at Caleb. He had the disapproving look I had seen so many times on his face. He knew what had happened in my fear landscape, and based on that, he knew what I would do.

"Am I going to get an answer sometime this century?" demanded Eric.

"Nope," I said, and pulled off my jeans.

"You got something to hide, Stiff?" he asked. I ignored him and pvictim the next person.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he said quickly. _Sweet!_

"I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover!" Uriah's eyes widened.

"Why do you hate me, Tris? What did I ever do to you?" he asked. I smiled.

"Hey!" said Christina. Will kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweetie, you do go a little overboard with the girly things sometimes," he told her. Uriah pulled of his jeans.

"Well fine then! You don't know what you're missing!" said Christina.

"And I pray we never have to find out," muttered Tobias.

"Tobias!" said Christina. Everyone laughed.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" asked Uriah.

"Dare."

"I dare you to figure out who Zeke's dating."

"Zeke's dating someone?!" exclaimed Tobias. "How come you never told me? I told you when Tris and I started going out!"

"I did tell you," he muttered.

"Oh, her? She said yes?"easier Tobias. Everyone else was confused-including me.

"Who's he dating?" I asked. Tobias leaned into my ear.

He whispered something into my ear. I pulled Tobias down.

"And Lynn doesn't know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Who are you dating, Zeke?" asked Lynn. He shrugged.

"I don't have to tell you," he replied. Lynn punched him in the jaw.

"Who. Are. You. Dating?" she demanded.

"First Tobias, then Uriah, now you! Everyone feels like punching my jaw today!" complained Zeke.

"Hey! When did I punch you?" asked Uriah.

"When I was sleeping!" he countered.

"Oh yeah," said Uriah.

"Answer the fucking question!" demanded Lynn. Zeke ran to the door and opened it, ready to run outside.

"I know you'll want to kill me, but please have mercy on my soul," begged Zeke.

"WHO IS IT?!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Shauna," said Zeke, running out the door and shutting it behind him.

"WHAT?" yelled Lynn before running after him.

"You should go help him," Tobias said to Uriah.

"I should," he admitted. "But I won't."

After that, we all just decided to go home. And we never did see Zeke again until the next day...

**The End**

**Finally! Whew. That took a while! Hope you guys liked it! Of you guys really, really want, I can continue it. But I'm writing another one so it might take me a while to update. **

**THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS AND THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND ADDING FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


End file.
